Cazados
by Natsuno Lawliet
Summary: Barry no esperaba a Joe tan pronto en casa, mucho menos con un invitado muy especial.


_¡Buenas! Vengo con un nuevo one-shoot Barrison/Eobarry of course. PWP más que nada y un poco de situación incómoda. Hace un tiempo que no escribo lemon, creo que he perdido la práctica pero  
espero que no esté mal del todo :3_

* * *

 **Cazados**

La pequeña y desordenada habitación de Barry era más caótica que de costumbre. Habían papeles desperdigados por el suelo y escritorio, y pegotes de helado manchando cualquier superficie disponible; la lámpara estaba encendida sin que nadie realmente le diera uso y, si alguien se molestara en entrar por la puerta, probablemente se le enredarían los pies en la maraña de prendas olvidadas en el suelo o, para el caso, con la silla de ruedas vacía que se encontraba a medio camino hacia la cama.

A Barry no podía importarle menos.

Enredó su lengua con la del otro hombre mientras sus manos iban arriba y abajo por su pecho, y su cadera se balanceaba sobre la del otro creando una dulce fricción a través de la ropa interior.

―Mm… Harrison ―ronroneó dentro del beso.

Llevaban besándose largos minutos, caldeando el ambiente poco a poco mientras se deshacían de la ropa, y Barry podía decir que ahora estaba demasiado cachondo como para seguir jugando.

El hombre más mayor gimió y le agarró del trasero, profundizando la fricción entre sus penes.

―Llámame Dr. Wells ―ordenó.

Barry entreabrió los ojos, divertido. Se acercó al oído del que era su novio desde hacía poco más de un mes y le mordió el lóbulo con tierno delirio.

―Dr. Wells… ¿me va a permitir montarlo hoy? ¿me va a dejar meter su polla en mi culo?

Un jadeó impaciente escapó de los labios de Harrison haciendo al velocista sonreír complacido. La semana pasada había descubierto lo mucho que le gustaba al otro que le tratase de usted durante las relaciones sexuales, le daba una especie de morbo, al parecer. Y Barry estaba encantado de cumplir sus fetiches.

―Creo que deberíamos dejarnos de juegos ―dijo Wells, su voz más ronca que de costumbre. Sentía que la sangre le hervía dentro de su cuerpo, navegando a la deriva de la locura y de la excitación que hacía a su miembro palpitar a cada roce del joven. Se mordió el labio, tratando de controlarse, cada vez le costaba más mantener las piernas inmóviles en estos momentos en los que Barry se ponía tan… apasionado. Eobard realmente empezaba a sufrir el guardar tamaño secreto, y no solo por las repercusiones emotivas del asunto―. Calzoncillos, fuera. Ahora.

Barry jadeó y tembló cuando Harrison le pellizcó un pezón con brusquedad. No se hizo el remolón y rápidamente se deshizo de la prenda mientras veía como la mano de su novio tomaba su propio miembro fuera de tela y empezaba a masturbarse; una sonrisa petulante dibujada en su rostro.

―Dios… ―jadeó Barry, sentía la boca seca ante la visión. Harrison Wells con las piernas abiertas para él, sacudiéndose la polla con una dura y sexy mano.

―¿Le gusta lo que ve, Sr. Allen?

El chico asintió con entusiasmo. Deseaba lamerla, comérsela entera. La punta enrojecida de ese gran miembro que le hacía ver estrellas en su cabeza cada vez que le penetraba. Soltó un gemido de anticipación.

―Lámela, Barry, es toda tuya.

El aludido se adelantó para coger el miembro erecto entre sus manos para después humedecer la punta con su lengua antes de metérsela toda en el boca.

Eobard soltó un ronco jadeo que retumbó contra las paredes de la estancia. y es que joder, la puta y milagrosa boca de Barry era tan caliente. Le envolvía perfectamente, apretando cuando tenía que apretar, aumentando el ritmo cuando así lo requería y volviéndolo loco cuando se encontraba juguetón. Echó una mirada hacia abajo para ver como esos dulces labios se deslizaban sobre su miembro y no pudo ni quiso resistir el impulso de agarrarle del pelo para forzarlo a ir más rápido.

―¡Ahh…! Uf… no pares, Barry,… ―gimió, con lo ojos cerrados. Sentía su cuerpo sudar y un calor abrasador recorriéndole la piel, las venas, espoleando su excitación hasta niveles astronómicos―. Mm…

Barry se deleitaba con los sonidos celestiales que brotaban de la boca del Dr. Wells. Cuántas gracias daba a que Joe no fuera a regresar hasta la noche ese día… Solo hacía dos días desde la última vez que habían tenido sexo, pero para el joven velocista era como si hubieran pasado semanas. Y el hecho de que tuvieran que fingir frente a todo el mundo, viéndose así limitados con las demostraciones de afecto más simples, no ayudaba.

Con una última lamida a la hendidura de la punta, soltó el pene y se arrastró hacia arriba sobre el cuerpo de Harrison. Le besó con pasión y frenesí y gimió quedamente cuando el otro le mordió el labio inferior, pasando las manos por su espalda y presionándolo hacia abajo. Sus cuerpos desnudos. Pegados, sudados, excitados, calientes. Barry sentía que enloquecía al sentir los músculos del otro hombre frotándose contra su piel.

―Necesito que me folles ―suplicó, alzando la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos azules flameantes de puro deseo―. Fólleme, rómpame en dos, Dr. Wells.

Las palabras fueron una abominación, un encanto, una maldición y una dulzura susurradas contra la piel de su cuello, que se erizó en el acto. Entonces sus manos parecieron cobrar vida propia, coger el lubricante sobre la mesita, con el que se embadurnó un par de dedos que seguidamente dirigió hacia la entrada de Barry. Un gemido de dolor llenó la habitación con el primer dedo. Cuando el segundo se empezó a mover en su interior el aire fue colmado de pequeños lloriqueos placenteros y suplicantes. Ahora Barry agitaba su culo en un suave vaivén, entregándose una y otra vez contra los dedos, obligándolos a hundirse sin pausa, haciéndole suspirar de una fruición celestial e infernal al mismo tiempo.

―Más, más, más… Dr. Wells...

Eobard tenía los ojos dilatados del ardor con el que le palpitaba todo el cuerpo mientras abría los dedos en tijeretas en el ano de Barry. Ensanchándolo, preparándolo para recibirle. Un jadeo ronco brotó de su boca de anticipación. Necesitaba hundirse en Barry ya o iba a reventar sin cumplir su propósito.

En un rápido movimiento, sacó los dedos del orificio de Barry, y, sin apartar sus ojos azules de los verdes, se agarró su propio miembro erecto. El gesto hizo que el joven salivara y emitiera un quejumbroso sonido.

―Ahora ―susurró el científico―. Móntame, Barry.

El chico no se lo pensó dos veces antes de posicionar la punta contra su orificio y clavarse hacia abajo de una sola estocada que arrancó gemidos a ambos hombres.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Joe abrió la puerta del recibidor, encendió la luz y se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo antes de girarse para mirar a Henry Allen con una media sonrisa.

―Ya verás la cara que se le va a quedar cuando te vea.

Con la manos en en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, Henry soltó una pequeña risa divertida. Sus ojos resplandecían de agradecimiento.

―No se como agradecerte esto, Joe. En serio.

El hombre sacudió la mano, despreocupadamente. Su mirada, en cambio, destilaba seriedad.

―No te mereces estar en esa prisión, Henry ―dijo―. Lo menos que puedo hacer es intentar ayudar como pueda, y si puedo conseguir unas horas de libertad condicional para que Barry esté contigo, lo haré sin dudarlo hasta que logremos sacarte de ahí.

Solo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza ante sus palabras, pero entre ambos había una mutua y tácita comprensión. Una nacida del profundo amor que los dos sentían por el que era su hijo, de un modo u otro. Después de un momento de silencio, Joe le echó una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera antes de retomar la voz.

―Son las seis menos cuarto. ¿Quieres algo para beber? O comer. ―Hizo una indicación hacia la cocina―. Barry no tardará en llegar, comentó que había quedado con Cisco y Caitlin para tomar algo pero que estaría pronto en casa.

Henry lo meditó un segundo.

―Si tienes unos nachos, comenzaría a adorarte de verdad, Joe.

Una leve carcajada escapó de la boca del negro. Le dio un golpecito amistoso en el hombro a Henry y se volteó hacia la cocina con un divertido Ven. Sin embargo, sus pasos se congelaron bajo el dintel de la puerta ante un ruido que pareció provenir de la segunda planta. Miró hacia Henry e gesticuló con un dedo hacia arriba. El otro hombre asintió.

―¿También lo has escuchado, verdad?

Joe frunció el ceño. Luego se encogió de hombros.

―Tal vez Barry ya haya vuelto.

Los dos subieron las escaleras sigilosamente, no obstante, inseguros de que se encontrarían teniendo en cuenta la de cosas raras que pasaban en aquella ciudad. Sus pasos sobre el suelo de parket sonaron huecos cuando, de repente, otro ruido hendió el ambiente. Más comprensible esta vez.

―¡Ah…Joder!

Joe palideció, si es que era posible. Los ojos de Henry se abrieron con asombro al reconocer la voz de Barry. Quizás aquel no era un buen momento para aparecer en casa después de todo...

―¿Me he... perdido algo? ―preguntó hacia el hombre negro, tratando de no elevar la voz.

El otro tragó saliva, irguiéndose.

―No. Absolutamente no. No algo que yo sepa al menos. ―Tras intercambiar una mirada confusa, Joe se precipitó hacia delante, en dirección a la puerta de la habitación de Barry―. Pero estoy seguro de que este jovencito nos puede dar una buena explicación.

Henry se vio entre alarmado e incómodo ante la resolución de Joe.

―Espera, Joe ―le detuvo por el antebrazo―. ¿No sería mejor hablarlo luego en vez de interrumpir?

El aludido pareció meditarlo por un momento, pero entonces otro gemido resonó a través de la puerta de madera. Uno más ronco y agitado que hizo a ambos adultos alucinar y abrir los ojos de forma desorbitada.

―¡No pares, no pares, sigue... ! Si, nene, más fuerte… ¡Ahh!

¿Qué…? Henry supo que iba a tener pesadillas con esa imágen de su hijo en las próximas semanas. Y además… _¿Barry había gemido "nene"?_ Fue el pensamiento de ambos. ¿Nene y no nena? Como movido por un resorte, Joe se abalanzó contra el pomo de la puerta que abrió de par en par seguido por Henry esta vez.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Barry saltaba sobre la polla de Harrison como si no hubiera nacido para nada más, firme, seguro, subiendo hasta casi sacarla de su interior para luego deslizarse hacia abajo hasta que sus pelvis quedaran conectadas. Cada estocada golpeaba su próstata deliberadamente y le hacía gimotear a gritos, suplicar. Por nada del mundo quería dejar de sentir esa electricidad que sacudía su cuerpo desde los dedos de los pies hasta las raíces de su pelo.

Las manos de Harrison se agarraban con tanta fuerza a su cadera que podía sentir sus uñas clavándose en su carne, podía sentir la desesperación del hombre, la enajenación que lo invadía cuando empezó a mover él mismo a Barry, forzándolo a mantener un ritmo y a inclinarse para así Harrison poder lamer toda la extensión del cuello del joven. Barry se mordió el labio, sobrepasado.

―¡No pares, no pares, sigue... ! Si, nene, mas fuerte… ¡Ahh!

Eobard gruñó y le dio una cachetada en el culo, lo apretó y abrió sus cachetes para profundizar las penetraciones. Se sentía tan cerca… muy cerca. Los conatos del orgasmo empezaban a agujerearlo por el bajo vientre, mandando vibraciones enloquecedoras que le hacían casi marearse.

Barry empezó a masturbarse. Sudor deslizándose por sus pieles, el hálito caliente emanando de sus bocas. Una estocada. La presión del anillo de músculos de Barry alrededor de su pene. No podía aguantarlo más.

―Voy a…

―Si, si… yo también… ―jadeó Barry, sin respiración. Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió con un fuerte chasquido, el chico pegó un respingo y, consecuentemente, su próstata volvió a ser golpeada haciendo ineludible la eyaculación―¡Ah!

El líquido blanquecino salió a chorros contra el estómago plano del Dr. wells, que ante la contracción del ano de Barry alrededor de su miembro al correrse, también acabó, llenando al chico de ojos verdes con su semilla. Barry apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperar la respiración, nada más le fue posible se había girado hacia la puerta y tapado a ambos con las sábanas al ver, con horror, por quien habían sido interrumpidos.

―¡J-joe, papá! ―balbuceó con las mejillas encendidas por el esfuerzo y la vergüenza―. Am… E-esto no, no es… Yo… ―Los semblantes de ambos eran estoicos. Se podía apreciar la sorpresa rielando en sus pupilas pero también una profunda… ¿decepción? No, no podía ser eso. Barry no podía lidiar con decepcionar a su padre―. Dios mío ―se lamentó y hundió la cara entre sus manos―.

Recuperándose un poco del asombro, Joe dio un paso hacia delante y le echó una mirada afilada al hombre de ojos azules, que lo observaba todo con una fingida calma.

―Barry, ¿puedes explicarnos qué está pasando aquí? ―El chico fue a contestar pero Joe no le dio oportunidad―. Estoy muy alucinado ahora mismo, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera entiendo porque… ―vaciló, incómodo―. ¿Eres… ya sabes?

El chico se removió incómodo bajo la mirada de sus dos progenitores. Se encontró con los ojos confusos y incriminatorios de Henry, desvió la vista. Asintió.

Joe sacudió la cabeza. ―¿Pero desde cuando? ¡Te gustó Iris tanto tiempo!

―No lo he sabido durante mucho, tampoco ―murmuró, sintiendo una mano acariciar su espalda en señal de apoyo―. Esto simplemente pasó―dijo, armándose de valor.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Que empezarás a dejarte usar por un hombre que podría ser tu padre?

Barry abrió los ojos, incrédulo.

―Yo no me dejo usar, Joe ―respondió―. Estamos saliendo. ―y como queriendo dar énfasis a sus palabras, tomó de la mano a Harrison por encima de las sábanas.

Un silencio tenso cayó sobre la estancia, envolviendolos a todos. Eobard se encontraba a un paso de aburrirse, no podía creer que estuviese soportando aquella especie de drama familiar. Su vida era jodida, sin embargo. Esto no era nada con lo que le tocaría apechugar cuando Barry descubriese quién era él en realidad. Solo esperaba que le diese una oportunidad por enmendar sus errores del pasado.

Con Joe aparentemente patidifuso y fuera de combate, Henry fue el primero en reaccionar. Se dirigió a Barry tratando de ser comprensivo.

―Barry, hijo. No… Me pilla totalmente desprevenido tu inclinación sexual pero… ―suspiró―. Estoy seguro de que el Dr. wells sabe como nosotros que no debería estar implicándose con un joven como tú.

―No soy un crío, papá.

―Sé eso. Aún así…

―Mirad ―le atajó Barry, captando la atención de ambos hombres―. Sé que es difícil de entender.

―¿Difícil, Barry? ¡Es una locura! ―interrumpió Joe, pero él siguió hablando.

―Pero yo le quiero de verdad. Me hace feliz ―Hizo una pausa―. No… ¿No es eso suficiente para vosotros?

―No es suficiente cuando me encuentro con él mancillando a mi hijo que no para de suplicar como una mujer ―dijo Henry, sin acritud.

Barry se puso como un tomate y deseó que la tierra le tragara en ese mismo instante.

Joe se dirigió entonces a Eobard, que se obligó a refrenar sus deseos de sonreír con petulancia. En cambio, solo lo observó de vuelta.

―¿Cuánto tiempo lleva pasando esto?

―Un mes y medio aproximadamente ―contestó.

Joe entrecerró los ojos. ―Espero que sepa lo que va a pasarle si sea por lo que Barry acaba herido de un modo u otro, Dr. Wells.

Aguantándole la mirada con sus ojos azules, se limitó a asentir, serio, antes de contestar.

―Yo mismo no me lo perdonaría, Detective.

Eobard sintió el escrutinio desconfiado del hombre negro pero lo que más le dolía, por Barry más que nada, era mirar a Henry Allen.

El joven velocista, por su parte, se encontraba tenso, impaciente, mientras rogaba en su interior Joe y su padre aceptaran algo que se había vuelto un pilar en su vida.

Ambos adultos intercambiaron una mirada y luego Henry suspiró con resignación.

―Bueno, supongo que podemos ver como va la cosa…

Una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Barry, y Henry no pudo esconder la media sonrisa que eso le causó. No obstante, Joe tenía algo que decir.

―Nada de juegos raros en casa.

Barry asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, sus mejillas estaban rojas. Eobard simplemente enarcó una ceja, escéptico. Tendría que raptar a Barry a su casa entonces.

―Ahora vístete, tenemos unas cuantas horas.

Con toda la conmoción de haber sido descubiertos en plena faena, Barry no se había parado a pensar más de un segundo en lo inaudito de tener a su padre ahí. Su padre que estaba en prisión.

Atónito, preguntó. ―¿Cómo…?

―Digamos que Joe ha movido un poco de sus hilos. Tengo hasta las 12 antes de volver tras las rejas ―respondió Henry, sonriente.

Si, las rejas… unas que no se merecía y el solo pensamiento hacía enfermar a Barry. Pero viendo la sonrisa de su padre y sus ojos brillantes, se forzó a ser positivo ante el hecho de poder compartir unas horas juntos, como una familia normal y corriente.

Joe carraspeó, rompiendo el momento.

―Tienes dos minutos.

Un tic nervioso empezó a atacar el ojo derecho de Barry.

―Si, solo salid de la habitación y estaré en un momento.

Tras una última evaluadora Joe salió de la habitación seguido de Henry, que asintió en dirección a Harrison antes de cerrar la puerta.

No fue hasta entonces, cuando estuvieron por fin solos, que Barry dejó salir todo el aire que no sabía que había acumulado. Un fuerte brazo lo rodeó por los hombros y lo hizo apoyarse contra el pecho de su novio.

―¿Estás bien?

Asintió con los ojos cerrados.

―Nunca pensé que así sería como finalmente daríamos a conocer lo nuestro. ―Después de un momento agregó―: pero es mejor de esta forma, siento como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

―Tu padre y Joe, sin embargo, deben tener un peso extra.

Barry le miró, confuso. ―¿A qué te refieres?

Harrison se encogió de hombros, un brillo travieso fue perceptible en sus lunas azules.

―Probablemente tendrán pesadillas con la imagen de su pequeño gimiendo mientras yo le penetro hasta dejarle inconsciente ―susurró junto al oído de Barry, que se estremeció cuando la lengua se hundió en su oreja.

―Tenemos que bajar ―reprochó.

Harrison ronroneó como un gato mientras deslizaba una de sus mano por la pierna de Barry subiendo por su estómago.

―Espero que me recompenses esta corta sesión de sexo.

―Mañana. En tu casa ―prometió con una sonrisa a su novio antes de depositar un casto beso sobre sus labios.

Si bien estaba bastante seguro de que Joe lo tendría ocupado un largo periodo de tiempo con cualquier excusa que se le ocurriese, pero ya se las apañaría para escaquearse. Ser Flash tenía sus beneficios al fin y al cabo.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _No puedo dejar de imaginarme este tipo de situaciones, pobre Barry, como me gusta hacérselo pasar mal xDD Debo estar enferma :D_

 _¡Un saludo y gracias por leer!_


End file.
